ABCs of Storytelling
by OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS
Summary: There are many ways to say I love you. Here are 26 ways Dean lets Castiel know just how much he means to him. Drabbles amd one shots. O is for Only One. Dean realizes Castiel is the only one for him. He hopes Castiel feels the same way.
1. A is for Angel

**A is for Angel**

Dean watched Castiel. They had been on the road for days. Castiel was not used to the constant travel like this. He was so used to flying to where ever he needed to be. Being human was still strange to him.

Dean could see how tired the former angel was, even if he denied it. Castiel's shoulders sagged, and his eyes drooped. He needed this rest stop more than Dean did.

"Cas," Dean said gruffly. He walked up to the former angel.

"I know we should be on the road-" Castiel started.

"You are tired, Cas, I won't let you sleep in the impala again. Sam's already working the case. A few hours' delay won't hurt. Everyone needs sleep, even angels," Dean said.

"I'm not an angel," Castiel said, looking away from Dean.

"Yes you are," Dean said, moving in front of him.

"My grace-" Castiel started.

"Doesn't matter, you will always be my angel," Dean said grinning at the other man. "With or without your grace." He made sure to get the point across by pressing his lips to Castiel's in a kiss.

Castiel's breath hitched, and he took a step back from the other man. "I am still not used to this side of you," he said a hand coming up to his mouth.

"Is that a bad thing?" Dean asked with a grin. Castiel shook his head. "Now get some rest, we've got some witches to hunt."


	2. B is for Baby

**B is for Baby**

Castiel watched Dean hunched over Baby. He was currently working on the engine. Castiel was sure he said something about cleaning it and changing something. Castiel wasn't too savy with cars. He had never really had an interest in cars. It was something he had been able to live without.

Now, however, was a different story. Sure he could drive a car no problem. It was easy enough, but to actually fix a vehicle and keep it running, that was not his field of expertise.

Castiel watched as Dean leaned farther over the car. He was talking to the angel, but he wasn't listening. Castiel couldn't tear his eyes away from the other man's back as his shirt rode up just a little.

Castiel's thoughts started to wander. He thought of more important now things they could use Baby for, like last night. Dean had taken Castiel for a drive. The pair had somehow ended up in the backseat making out. It was one of Castiel's new favorite human experience. Just touching, Dean was fun. He was taking his time and learning all the things that drove the hunter wild.

"Are you even listening to me?"

Castiel's eyes snapped up to Dean's face. He was shooting a small glare at the angel.

"Not really," Castiel admitted. He stood up from his spot and walked over to the hunter. "I was thinking about last night." He replied.

"Oh really, what part of last night?" Dean asked grinning now. He wiped his hands on a rag as Castiel approached.

"Well, I was thinking about how much fun we had in the back seat last night," Castiel said boldly.

"Would you like an encore?" Dean asked lustfully.

"Most definitely," Castiel replied.


	3. C is for Castiel

**C is for Castiel**

Castiel.

There was no word other than that to describe the angel. Dean had tried countless time to think of a reason as to why he loved the angel. It was merely because he was Castiel. That's all there was to it.

What wasn't there to love? Castiel was caring, but not a pushover. He knew what he wanted and wouldn't stop until he got it, even if he was a bit misguided at times. He always had his good intentions at first. Deep down, Dean knew Castiel cared. That was why he did the things he did. He was just trying to make the world a better place.

Then there were his eyes. The light sky blue, that Dean could just get lost in. They shine bright in Dean's sea of hopelessness. They were his beacon of happiness. They were Castiel's eyes, not Jimmy's. Jimmy had left a long time ago, and they hadn't shine this bright.

"Dean."

Dean looked from his computer, as Sam entered the war room. He had been looking for a case. He was getting the itch to go back out on the road again. He had had no such luck. Maybe Sam had found something.

"What?"

"We've got a case," Sam said, leaning against the door frame. Dean arched a brow in interest.

"What did you find Sammy."

"Not me," Sam replied. He pointed with his chin across the room.

Dean turned around and saw Castiel had entered the room as well. He was dressed in his suit and tie, with his trench coat. He looked ready to hunt. It was a lovely sight. Ever since he had fallen, Castiel hadn't felt much like hunting.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes," Dean said, standing up, taking in the angel.

"I've decided it's time to stop moping around. I can still make a difference by hunting," Castiel said.

Dean smiled, his Castiel was back. He was ready to take on the world.


	4. D is for Dean

**D is for Dean**

Castiel watched as Dean slept. He was spread eagle on his stomach. He had pretty much pushed Castiel out of bed. He didn't mind as he had been having trouble sleeping anyway. This gave him a chance to think about his new relationship with Dean.

Ever since Castiel had fallen, the two had begun dating. Castiel had been in love with Dean for so long, but it had taken Dean almost losing Castiel to admit his feelings. When he had fallen, Dean had thought he had died. Castiel had awoken to Dean's confession. Ever since, the two had been learning how to express their feelings, with Sam mediating some of their arguments.

Castiel had moved to a chair in the room, so as not to disturb Dean. He took to watching the other man sleep. It was something he would never tire of. Dean always looked so peaceful when he slept. Any other time Dean had a hardened look in his eyes and was tense, less so when Castiel was around, but still stiff. It almost seemed like Dean didn't have a care in the world right now.

If Castiel could stay in this moment forever, he would be content. Then again, he wouldn't get to see Dean smile anymore, or be able to get lost in his green eyes. On second thought, Castiel liked Dean more when he was awake.

"Cas?"

Castiel returned his gaze to Dean's face. He saw the Hunter looking at him quizzically.

"Come back to bed."

"Sorry," Castiel replied. He stood and climbed back up onto the bed. "I could not sleep, and I did not want to disturb you."

"S'okay, but I like you better over here," Dean replied sluggishly, pulling the angel close. He pressed his face into Castiel's neck. "S'better." He mumbled.

Castiel smiled as he allowed the hunter to hold him. He could definitely never tire of this.


	5. E is for Eyes

**Here are two versions of this letter. I couldn't decide which one I liked best.**

 **E is for Eyes**

Dean smiled as he looked into Castiel's eyes. He could never get tired of that. They were like two deep pools of clear blue sky. He loved how they lit up when Castiel smiled or darkened when he was turned on. There were times they dulled when the angel was sad, but Dean did his best to have those moments few and far between. He never wanted his angel to be worried.

"Is something wrong?" Castiel asked interrupting Dean's thoughts.

"No," Dean replied, confused, shaking his head.

"Why are you looking at me like that," Castiel asked, confused.

"Like what?" Dean asked.

"I can't describe it," Castiel said, "you've just got this look in your eyes."

"It's called love Cas," Sam said from across the room.

"Shut it, Sammy," Dean said shooting a glare at his brother. Sam just chuckled and returned to his research.

Castiel leaned over and pecked the hunter on the cheek. "I'm in love too," he said quietly, beaming at the hunter, his eyes lighting up. Dean smiled at that.

-Eyes-

Castiel watched as Dean's eyes traveled over his form. He watched as the hunter's eyes darkened.

The pair had gotten into an argument oversleep, of all things. Castiel hadn't been sleeping much, and Dean didn't like it. He knew the Angel was tired, hell he was tired himself. They needed sleep to recharge what little energy they had.

Somewhere in the argument, Castiel said something that sparked something in Dean. He wasn't sure what it had been, but the hunter's demeanor changed. Sam who had sat back the whole argument, trying to do research, finally fled the motel room.

Dean stalked up to him. Castiel tried to hold his ground, but his body betrayed him. He couldn't help but go weak in the knees when he saw that look in Deans eyes.

"Dean," Castiel rasped.

Dean silenced his next words by smashing their lips together in a filthy kiss. It was all tongue and teeth.


	6. F is for Fireworks

**F is for Fireworks**

Dean grinned ear to ear as he led Castiel, Sam, and Mary through the woods. None of them had any idea what was going on. With all the craziness that had been going on, no one realized it was the Fourth of July.

"Dean, what's going on," Mary asked her son.

"Yeah what's with all the secrecy?" Sam asked.

"Have you really forgotten?" Dean asked, looking to the other hunters.

"I think Dean is talking about what day it is," Castiel replied.

"And what day is it?" Sam asked.

"It is July fourth," Castiel replied.

"Fourth of July," Mary said slowly.

"Yeah, I figure it's the first one since you've been back, and..." Dean trailed off. He looked to Castiel. They hadn't told Mary about this yet.

"And what?" Mary asked, confused.

"And we actually have some downtime. No apocalypse looming over our shoulders," Dean said quickly.

"Why the empty field?" Sam asked.

"It's the best seat in the house," Dean replied.

"For what?" Sam asked.

As if on cue, a firework show started. Sam turned around. The Winchesters all looked to the sky in wonder.

Castiel looked to Dean. He watched as Dean's face lit up from the firework show. He watched as the hunters face lit up with a smile.

Castiel looked up to the light show. He didn't understand what the celebration was about. Sure he knew the history of it, but he didn't see why it was a big spectacle.

A hand touched his. Castiel looked down at Dean's hand grabbed his. He smiled as he looked down at their hands intertwined. Dean was getting more comfortable showing his affection. Castiel

Would take what he could get.

Once the show ended, Mary turned to Dean, who slipped his hand free of Castiel's side.

"Thanks, Dean, I needed this," Mary said with a smile as she walked up to him.

"Yeah, it was nice to get out, just family," Sam said, smiling at his brother.

"By the way Dean, I know," Mary said, addressing her eldest son again. "As long as your happy I'm happy." She pulled him into a hug.

"Thanks, mom," Dean said his cheeks red.


	7. G is for Gun

**G is for Gun**

Dean watched as Castiel took aim at the coke bottle they had set up. They were in the woods around the bunker. Dean had taken it upon himself to teach Castiel how to properly use a gun. It was just another level of safety he felt, knowing his Angel at least knew how to use it. Castiel had been hesitant.

"Relax Cas," Dean said, startling the angel who had been concentrating.

"Sorry, I just-" Castiel said.

"It's a good skill to have in your back pocket," Dean replied.

"My back pocket?" Castiel asked, confused.

"Never mind, as a hunter it's something you should know and be good at," Dean said shaking his head.

"Because I'm human?" Castiel asked lowly.

"No, I meant what I said. As a hunter, this is a skill you need. It's just another way to protect yourself," Dean replied.

"I don't need-" Castiel started.

"Never bring a knife to a gunfight Cas," Dean cut him off. "Yes, you are mortal now, and there are a few extra precautions to take. I just want you to know how to use it, and be a somewhat decent shot. It may save someone's life someday."

"Ok," Castiel nodded his head. He lifted the gun once more, took a breath and let it out. He turned to face his targets.

Dean watched as the angel tried to relax. Castiel steadied his aim and shot at the coke bottles and hit three out of five. Dean grinned. He was getting better. He would make a hunter out of the former angel after all.


	8. H is for Hunter

**H is for Hunter**

Dean led the charge. Sam and Castiel were behind him, machetes in hand. They were raiding a vampire nest. Heads were rolling.

Castiel had presented him with a case a week ago. Teens had been going missing in a small town in Wisconsin. Castiel had done his research. Dean let him take the lead. They had rolled into town, and it was apparent something was going on. It had been Castiel who figured it was vamps.

However, in the case of the raid, Dean took the lead. He wanted to protect Castiel. To do that, he needed to kill as many vamps as he could. He didn't want them anywhere near his angel.

So here they were killing vampires and trying to rescue any of the teens that hadn't been turned, or been fed yet.

"Dean, on your six," Sam hollered.

Dean whipped around a short blonde girl tried to attack him. She was relatively free of blood and looked hungry. Dean knocked her back and glanced to Sam. Sam seemed to know what he wanted. He pulled a needle from his bag. The girl lunged forward at Dean. He caught her an quickly brought her to the ground. The girl just hissed at him. Sam injected her with dead man's blood, she stopped fighting as the blood entered her body.

The raid continued. Once they were sure, they had cleared the best out. They returned to the girl. Dean tied her up. He had a feeling that she was a new vampire. He hoped that they could cure her. He looked around at the vampires.

"Who do you think turned her?" Sam asked.

"Alaric."

Sam looked to the girl as she started to come to. She fought her restraints until she realized they weren't moving. The three sat in silence for a moment.

"Have you fed?" Dean asked.

"No, not yet," She said, looking at Dean.

"There's a cure if you want it," Sam said, holding up the cure he had been mixing. "All you gotta do is tell us who Alaric is."

"He's not here, he's out doing some business of his own," the girl said.

"Where's Cas?" Dean asked, looking around for ye angel.

As if on cue, Castiel crashed through a wall, followed by an older looking cocky man. Castiel groaned as he rolled over coughing. Dean moved to stand over the former angel.

"Fiona, you're awake, don't play with your food," The man said.

"Alaric," Fiona said panicked. She looked at Sam.

"So you're the one who's been siring new vampires," Sam said looking at him. He grabbed his machete.

Dean quickly pulled his own blade out. He readied himself for an attack. Before he or Sam could move a knife sliced through Alaric's neck. His head flew to the side, and his body slumped down. Behind him stood Castiel, holding his blade.

"Cas," Dean said, shocked. He looked to the ground behind him where Castiel had been second before.

"Your welcome," Castiel said.

Sam quickly gathered the blood for the rest of the antidote. He told Fiona what he was doing and that it might make her sick.

Dean moved over to Castiel. He quickly gave the angel a once over. He didn't see any apparent damage.

"Dean I'm fine," Castiel said, noticing what Dean was doing.

Dean just grabbed his arm and led him away from Sam and Fiona. Once they were safely away from prying eyes, Dean turned to Castiel. He pulled the angel into a hug.

"I thought you were a goner for a moment," Dean admitted.

"I can handle myself," Castiel said.

"Yes you can, you are a full-fledged hunter now," Dean said smiling proudly at the angel. "You saved my ass, even though I could've taken him."

"Was I not a hunter before this?" Castiel asked slowly.

"No you were, this was like a right of passage. You found the case, did a lot of the leg work, and got the last kill. You are a real hunter, not that it'll make me worry any less," Dean said slowly trailing off as he realized what he said.

"I worry about you too, Dean," Castiel replied shyly.

The two stood there in awkward silence. Dean still wasn't entirely used to this kind of thing. Castiel was still learning too. It would take time.

Shuffling was heard. Dean stood up straight and turned as Fiona approached them. He tensed until he saw Sam behind her.

"Well, boys, this was fun, thanks for the cure," Fiona said, "but I gotta run."

"What was Alaric doing here? Why did he need so many fledglings," Sam asked stopping her.

"You're a hunter," Dean commented.

"What gave it away," Fiona asked.

"Well for starters you're not freaking out about vampires," Dean said. "So what was the plan."

"Don't know, Alaric was scared something big was coming, and he decided he needed an army. I got close and got discovered. He changed me in hopes that it would stop me," Fiona said shrugging.

"What was coming?" Castiel asked.

"We didn't get that far," Fiona said. "Like I said this has been fun, but I gotta run."

"If you ever-" Dean started.

"The big guy beat you, I've got your numbers. It never hurts to have a few more contacts in the world. If I ever need a hand I'll call," Fiona said, holding up her phone. "You boys behave now and don't go getting yourselves killed."

With that said, she was gone. Dean turned to Sam, who looked mildly impressed.

"What was that?" Dean asked.

"Don't know," Sam replied.

"That was strange," Castiel said.


	9. I is for Ice Cream

**I is for Ice Cream**

Castiel followed Dean down the street. They were in a small town in Minnesota, on a hunt. They had hit a wall. Sam was doing research at the motel, so Dean decided to take a break. He couldn't think on an empty stomach. He took Castiel out to supper.

"Dean we have to get back to work," Castiel said.

"Not yet," Dean said slowly as he looked around.

"What are you looking for," Castiel asked, confused.

"Well, the waitress said that there was a candy shop nearby that has the best ice cream," Dean replied. He finally spotted the building. "How about it Cas? Did you save room for dessert?"

Castiel smiled at the hunter and nodded his head. He loved how whimsical Dean could be at times. Not that he would ever tell him that.

He followed Dean into the candy shop. It was a small store, with walls lined with Candy. There was a window where you could see bakers making all the baked goods. On the wall above the register was a chalkboard with ice cream flavors written on them. The place smelt sweet.

Dean approached the girl behind the counter. She smiled at him and welcomed him to the shop.

"I heard this place is the place to go for ice cream," Dean said

"Yes sir, we've got the best in the area. It's made at a farm a few miles out of town," the girl said with a smile.

"What do you recommend," Dean asked.

"Well, I have two favorites, if you like fruity flavors is recommend the rainbow sherbet or the opposite. I really like the Pirates Booty, it's Carmel collision with m&ms and cookie dough," she explained.

"One of each, the single scoop on a cone," Dean said quickly, sneaking a glance at Castiel, who was still looking around the small shop in wonder.

The girl nodded her head. She left to the back. She returned a few minutes later with the two ice creams. Dean paid her and led Castiel from the shop.

Dean gave Castiel a choice between the two cones. Castiel picked the sherbet. The two walked along side by side, enjoying their ice cream. They didn't say a word, they didn't have to.


	10. J is for Jacket

J is for Jacket

Castiel shivered as the cold evening air hit him. He glanced over at Dean. They were sitting side by side on the hood of the impala. Dean had spontaneously decided to take a ride. He grabbed Castiel, and they left. Castiel hadn't had a chance to even grab his coat before he was being pushed towards the garage by the eager hunter.

They had driven around the countryside for a while. Dean had found an empty field and pulled off the road. They had gotten out of the car to watch the sunset. Of all the things God has done, there were a few things he got right.

Castiel leaned into Dean as he relaxed. Stars soon dotted the sky. The temperature was dropping, but Castiel didn't want to disturb Dean. He was so relaxed for once. This was a rare thing for the hunter.

The wind picked up. Castiel shivered again. Dean looked over at him. He made the angel sit up. He shed his jacket and passed it over. Castiel smiled and took the jacket. Dean leaned back with a smile of his own.

Castiel rested against the hunter once more. They say there looking up at the stars together. Castiel had never realized how comfortable Dean's jacket was.


	11. K is for Kitchen

**K is for Kitchen**

Castiel looked at the recipe once more. He wanted everything to be perfect. He had all the ingredients he needed to make an apple pie.

Castiel had been talking with Mary a few weeks back. She had called him and the boys in for a case she was working. Sam and Dean were playing FBI while Castiel and Mary followed their suspect. He had asked her about Dean's obsession with pie. Eventually, she agreed to help him learn how to bake a pie for Dean.

Castiel looked over the recipe again. He read it thoroughly, trying to commit it to memory. He didn't want to mess this up.

He turned as he heard someone enter the kitchen. He smiled as Mary walked over to him. She was holding a bag and had a smile on her face as well.

"Ready to get started?" She asked, reaching into her bag and pulling out a couple aprons. She held one out to Castiel. He looked t over. It was black and long, and has big gold squiggly letters from that read, 'kiss the baker.'

"Mary-" Castiel said.

"Trust me," Mary said grinning as she donned her own black and gold apron.

The pair set to work. Mary started walking Castiel through the process, telling him her tips and tricks she had learned along the way.

-Kitchen-

Dean and Sam entered the bunker. They had been on a case in Sioux Falls with Jody and Claire. It had been a ringer, but as always they prevailed. Afterward, Jody had cooked them dinner and sent them on their way. They were just glad to be home.

"You think mom split? She probably found a case," Dean said.

"No way, ever since she found out about you and Cas, she's hardly left his side," Sam said, shaking his head.

"What?" Dean asked.

"You know it's only a matter of time before she starts calling him son," Sam said.

Dean just rolled his eyes. They started towards their rooms. On their way past the kitchen, they heard Castiel and Mary talking.

"You made this sound so easy," Castiel sighed.

"It's ok Cas, we've got more stuff. We can try again," Mary said.

Dean arched a brow at Sam. They headed to the kitchen. Castiel and Mary were standing at the counter, looking at something burnt. Dean cleared his throat. The pair looked up at him, and Sam surprised.

"Hey, we're back," Sam said, "So, what are you guys doing?" He added quickly.

"We were trying to make a pie, but things happened, and it burned," Mary said slowly.

"Things?" Dean questioned.

"Never mind, you two go relax, and we will handle this," Mary said grabbing two beers from the fridge. She then banished them from the kitchen.

Sam took the hint and made Dean leave the kitchen. The two started towards their bedrooms again.

"Why was Cas trying to make a pie," Dean asked slowly.

"Gee Dean, I don't know why Cas was trying to make your favorite food," Sam said, shaking his head. He walked into his room leaving Dean alone.

Dean stood there a moment. Was Castiel making the pie just for him? He smiled at that.


	12. L is for Love

**L is for Love**

Dean watched in horror as Castiel took an angel blade to the gut. He hadn't been able to get to him in time. He raced forward, shoving his own angel blade into the back of the demon who had stabbed Castiel. He pushed the beast away and fell to his knees over Castiel.

"Cas!"

Castiel was laying there his breathing already getting raspy. He cracked open an eye to look at Dean.

"I'm sorry," Castiel rasped.

"Cas no, you can't leave me like this," Dean said, shaking his head. He took the angel into his arms.

"I-I'm sorry Dean," Castiel said his breathing becoming more labored. He was fading fast.

Dean watched as Castiel struggled to even move. He fought back the tears. He didn't want things to end like this. He needed Castiel to know how he truly felt, even if he wasn't sure about his feelings.

"Cas I need you here," Dean said.

"Dean," Castiel said, reaching a hand up.

"Cas I love you," Dean said, finding the courage, to be honest with not only himself but the dying angel in his arms.

Castiel's eyes went wide in shock. Dean was sure that he was surprised to hear him finally say the words out loud. He had even surprised himself.

Without letting himself overthink things, he leaned forward and connected their lips in a kiss.

As he sat back, there was a blinding light. He slipped back and fell. Once the light was gone, so was Castiel.

"Cas!"

Dean looked around panicked. He hadn't expected that. He had been waiting for the moment he knew was to come. Castiel's wings scorched into the ground as a reminder of what had happened.

"Cas!"

"Dean!"

Dean looked up as Sam arrived. He was too late. Dean just sat there looking at where Castiel had been.

"Dean where's Cas? What happened," Sam asked, running up to his brother.

"He's gone," Dean said slowly.

A strange sound caught their attention. The brothers looked to the sky. Something was heading towards them. Sam grabbed Dean and pulled him to his feet. He forced them to retreat. The light hit a tree and blew up a dust storm.

"What was that?" Sam asked, coughing.

Dean rushed forward without saying a word. He knew what it was. It was a gift from God. Laying there against a tree was Castiel.

"Cas," Dean said kneeling down next to the angel. Castiel awoke with a start. He looked at Dean, confused. "What happened?"

"I fell," Castiel said slowly. He looked down at where he had been stabbed. "My grace is gone."

"You're human," Dean said.

Without warning, Castiel grabbed Dean by the shirt collar and pulled him close. He kissed the hunter like his life depended on it.

"I love you too," Castiel said softly.

"Did I miss something?" Sam asked, making his presence known to the two.


	13. M is for Meow

**M is for Meow**

Dean grunted at Sam as he said good morning to him. Sam was always an early riser. Dean wasn't a morning person. Nothing in the world mattered until after he had coffee and breakfast.

"Where's Cas?" Dean asked.

"I don't know, he's not my boyfriend," Sam replied.

Dean opened his mouth to retort, but the front door opening caught his attention. The brothers looked up the stairs as Castiel entered the bunker. He was carrying a box and gazing intently at it.

"Cas," Dean said, getting his attention. Castiel looked up at the elder Winchester with a smile.

"What's in the box," Sam asked.

"Well I was on my morning walk, and I found a kitten," Castiel said as he approached the brothers.

"No," Dean said quickly.

"Dean she has no home, and she won't survive in the woods," Castiel said quickly.

"We don't have time for a cat," Dean said, shaking his head.

"I don't know Dean, she's pretty cute," Sam said, looking in the box.

He reached in and pulled the kitten out. She was orange with white patches on her eyes and paws. Her eyes were green. She let out the softest meow Dean had ever heard.

"We leave for weeks at a time sometimes. Cats need a lot of care," Dean said, shaking his head still.

"There are auto feeders now, and we can eventually train her to be an outdoor cat," Sam said reasonably.

"I'm keeping her," Castiel said matter-of-factly.

"Cas-" Dean started.

"Her name is Charlie," Castiel said, slamming the nail in the coffin.

"Fine, she can stay," Dean said, "but you're training her and taking care of her."

"I'll help," Sam said quickly. "We have to go to the pet store and get stuff for her."

The two men took off back up the stairs, talking about what they needed to get for her.

"I'm gonna live to regret this, I just know it," Dean said, shaking his head as he took another swig of his coffee.


	14. N is for Naughty

**N is for Naughty**

Dean couldn't focus on anything other than the hand on his thigh, which was currently moving up suggestively.

He was sitting at the dinner table, in Mary's new apartment, with Sam, Mary, and Castiel.

Mary had gotten herself a small one-bedroom apartment. She didn't want to live in the bunker, but she wanted to be close to the boys. This was the best option for her at the moment. It was a six-month lease, so it wasn't permanent.

Once she had settled in, she invited them over for dinner. She was happy to have her boys near and get to know them now as they were.

Everything had been going smooth. The conversation had been light, and everyone was happy. For the first time in a long time, Dean had felt like he was part of an average family.

Then Castiel seemed to get restless. His hand started to wander and distract Dean. He wasn't doing anything over than rub his thigh, but sometimes his hand would move a little higher. His fingers would slowly drum on his leg. Dean watched the angel, he was so innocent looking. There was no way he didn't know what he was doing to Dean.

Dean had to excuse himself from the table. He headed outside for some fresh air. He needed to calm himself down. He was sure that Castiel hadn't even realized what he had done to him. Had he?

The door opening caught his attention. He looked over as Castiel exited the building. He gave the angel a small smile.

"Mary sent me to check on you," Castiel explained.

"I'm fine, I just needed some air," Dean said.

"What's wrong?" Castiel asked, walking up to the hunter. He stopped in front of him. "Did I do something to distract you?" He asked with a wicked grin.

"Cas-?" Dean started.

Castiel cut him off with a kiss. Dean's eyes went wide as he realized just what Castiel had done. He had known what he was doing the whole time.

He pulled the angel close. He wasn't going to let his efforts go to waste. Castiel pushed Dean back into the wall. He pressed their bodies closer. His hand anchored themselves on Dean's hips. He brought his lips to Dean's ear.

"Did I do something wrong?" Castiel asked huskily.

"Not at all," Dean replied, bringing Castiel's lips back to his.

They stood there, making out like a couple of horny teenagers. Dean liked this new naughty side of Castiel.

"Dean? Cas? Mom says, stop whatever it is you're doing and get back in here. She made pie," Sam called out.

Castiel leaned his head forward on Dean's shoulder chuckling. They stood there a moment, trying to gather themselves.

"Come on Cas, we can finish this later," Dean said.


	15. O is for Only One

**O is for Only One**

Dean fiddled with the fake badge in his hands. He had made a new one for Castiel. It had a heavily implied meaning behind it. He wasn't sure what the ex-angel was gonna think of it. If all else failed, he could always blame Sam, since it was his idea in the first place.

"You're still sitting here?"

Dean looked up at Sam. He hadn't realized he had returned. He hadn't realized he had been contemplating even giving Castiel the badge that long.

"This was a dumb idea," Dean said, shaking his head. He tossed the badge down onto the table.

"Come on, Dean, it's Cas," Sam said.

Dean looked at the badge. It was Castiel. Castiel was his everything, his only one. He cared about the angel more than he cared about anyone.

"Here's your chance," Sam said, turning and leaving. He heard Castiel in the hallway asking where he was, and his traitor brother gave him away.

Castiel entered the room with a smile. He greeted the other hunter.

"Hey Cas," Dean said, standing up. He swiped the badge from the table. He held it out to the angel. It was now or never. "Sam and I made some new badges." He said slowly.

Castiel took the badge with a smile. He opened to read his new code name. His smile faltered for a second before it grew even bigger.

"Castiel Winchester?" Castiel said slowly.

"It kind of fits, doesn't it?" Dean asked.

"Yes, but isn't it a sign of-" Castiel started.

"Of marriage?" Dean asked his hand coming up to the back of his neck, as his face heated up. "Kind of."

"Dean, are you?" Castiel asked looking up at the eldest Winchester.

Dean dug a small gold ring from his pocket. He held it out to the angel. "It's only the rest of our lives together."

"Then yes," Castiel said, smiling. He took the ring from Dean and slipped it on. He stepped up to Dean and pressed their lips together in a kiss. "I will be Castiel Winchester."

Dean smiled at that. It really did have a good ring to it.

"Only for you Cas," Dean said.

He could never imagine anyone taking the Winchester name. He had never thought of Lisa or Cassie taking his name. It was too dangerous to have that label on your back. Castiel was the only one on the planet he knew that could carry that name, and then some. He had proved time and time again that he was worthy.


	16. P is for Parenthood

**P is for Parenthood**

Dean looked down at the sleeping baby before him. He was finally sleeping peacefully too. It had been a long night for both of them. How on earth had someone so small and fragile managed to worm his way into his heart.

He couldn't believe how much had changed in the last six months. Somewhere along the line, without his knowledge, he had become a dad.

Dean thought back on the last six months. Somehow a baby had been inserted into the Winchester family. Castiel and Dean had been on a case and ended up with a baby.

 _Dean and Castiel entered the bunker. Castiel was carrying the baby, while Dean carried a few of the things they had managed to get their hands on for the baby. He still couldn't believe they were doing this. A promise was a promise._

 _"What's going on?" Sam asked as he spotted the two._

 _Fiona, a fellow hunter; they had come to rely on as a close ally, looked up from the book she was reading. Fiona has turned out to be men of letters legacy too. She and Sam had this unspoken relationship. They were both in denial, but Dean knew better. He didn't mind Fiona. She was one of the best hunters he had met in a while._

 _"It looks like they had a baby," Fiona joked._

 _"It is a baby," Castiel said seriously._

 _"Why?" Sam asked, looking to Dean confused._

 _"Long story," Dean replied, "We made a promise to find the little guy a better home."_

 _"It is temporary," Castiel agreed._

It was not temporary. Dean and Castiel had looked for a proper place for John, the name Dean had given the baby. It was a placeholder. As the days passed, it became his name. Everyone called him John or Johnny.

Castiel was the first to get attached. He researched how to take care of a baby. He had gone into full nesting mode. He bought everything they needed for a baby and baby-proofed the bunker as best he could. He bought parenting books and watched mommy vlogs.

Mary and Fiona were the next to fall victim to the baby's charm. Something about women and babies. Dean would never understand, or so he had told himself. They took any chance to help with the baby. Fiona found more excuses to visit the bunker. Mary was even calling herself Grandma. Dean decided to call Fiona auntie, much to her displeasure, but she also secretly seemed to like it. He had hoped Sam would take the hint and man up and tell her how she felt.

 _Mary smiled down at John. She was out to lunch with Castiel and Dean. He was rocking the baby as he fussed a little. The gentle motions seemed to be doing the trick._

 _"Mom, what are we gonna do?" Dean asked._

 _"Well, it looks like you're doing a good job. He looks healthy," Mary said turning her attention to her eldest son._

 _"I don't know the first thing about babies," Dean said._

 _"I've been doing research-" Castiel started._

 _"This isn't some case," Dean said._

 _"There are a lot of parenting books and vlogs out there, Dean. I'd take a page from Cas and start reading up, it's been three months, you need to know what you're doing," Mary said._

 _"It's only been so long because someone can't pick a family," Dean said slowly, looking over at Castiel._

 _"We can just give him to anybody," Castiel said lowly._

 _"Right, until then read up, dad," Mary said, smiling. She leaned over John as he started to get fussier. "Don't worry, grandma's here," she said softly._

Sam was next to fall for John. Dean and Castiel had come back from meeting with a potential family for John. It was someone Castiel had found through an adoption agency at Dean's request. Apparently, Castiel had sabotaged the interview. Sam took John away from the arguing pair.

 _"Cas this wasn't the deal!" Dean shouted from the other room._

 _Sam looked down at the four-month-old baby. He had been a little sad when Dean and Castiel left earlier but slightly surprised to see them back with John. Once the arguing ensued he took John to give them time to work this out. He entered the kitchen with John sleeping soundly in his arms._

 _"They weren't right for him," Castiel countered._

 _Sam shook his head. He knew those two were going to keep this baby. It had been four months, and no family seemed right for John, other than their little dysfunctional family._

 _Sam looked down at John as he started to stir from his nap. He smiled and cooed at him._

 _"Looks like it's up to Uncle Sam to entertain you while dad and papa fight," he said smiling at the baby._

 _"Uncle Sam?"_

 _Sam turned to see Fiona standing in the doorway. He smiled at her. They had something going on between them. Hook-ups and semi-dates. They never confirmed anything. Sam didn't want to put the burden of being with a Winchester on her._

 _"It's got a nice right to it, doesn't it?" Sam asked as he gently rocked the fussy baby. He walked over to the freezer and grabbed one of the many teething toys Castiel had bought._

 _"How long have Cam and Mitch been at it?" Fiona asked jokingly._

 _"Cam and Mitch?" Sam asked, fighting back a laugh. "Which is which?"_

 _"Well, Dean isn't Cam," Fiona quipped._

Dean was the last to finally fall for John. It wasn't that he was last, it just took him the longest to realize how much he really cared for the baby. It all started tonight when he was left alone with John. Sam and Castiel were out working a case in town. It was an open and shut case. A demonic possession that was routine. Fiona had been gone for a few days already. Mary was at home, she had told Dean if he needed anything to call her.

The first few hours had been great. John slept and ate. Dean changed his diaper a few times, he was getting better at that. Everything was going fine until John spiked a fever.

That had thrown Dean for a loop. He quickly ran to the computer and looked up how to bring the fever down. He tried everything. He gave John the baby medicine, he wrapped him in a blanket and given him a warm bath. He rocked the crying baby all night long. He had even called the ER for advice and when to bring him in. They told him what temp and what signs to look for before he brought him in. John's fever wasn't high enough, and he didn't have any of the other warning signs. So Dean did his best to soothe the crying baby.

It wasn't until much later that he noticed the small tooth poking out of his bottom gum. Suddenly everything made sense. He knew John was gonna be just excellent. He felt a wave of relief wash over him. He doubled his efforts to soothe the baby. He found the teething stuff, and in no time John was calm and falling asleep in his arms.

He wandered into the nursery and laid John down in his crib. He stood there, watching over the baby. He couldn't believe how panicked he got over a fever and the thought of something terrible happening to John. It was then he realized why no other family was good enough for Castiel. John already had the perfect family.

"Everything is gonna be ok son," Dean said, smiling fondly at the baby.

Dean had to face facts. Somewhere along the line, he had become a dad. It was going to be a long road before him, and he was a little terrified, but with Castiel by his side, he was sure he could do it.

He heard voices in the hallway. He entered the hall to see Sam and Castiel had returned. They greeted him, and Dean quickly shushed them.

"John just went down," Dean said glancing back at the nursery.

"How did your night go?" Castiel asked.

"Great, John's bottom teeth finally poked through, and he was a bit fussy, but I handled it," Dean said waving a hand.

"Look, Dean, I've been thinking, and maybe you're right. I have been sabotaging our interviews," Castiel said slowly, "I just care about John so much. I don't want just anyone taking him."

"I know I've been thinking too," Dean said slowly. "I think we already found the perfect family for John."

"Have we?" Castiel said, confused.

Sam seemed to catch on right away. The grin he was giving Dean said it all.

"Yeah, I mean he's got us, and uncle Sammy here, mom wants to be a grandma, and I mean Fiona is practically his aunt, right Sam," Dean said, taking his turn to grin at Sam, Who now looked a little uncomfortable.

"It's complicated," Sam replied, scratching his neck nervously.

A clatter was heard coming from the war room. The three rushed to see what was going on. Fiona has stumbled in. She was clutching her side that was bleeding. She had several scratches and bruises all over.

"Fiona," Sam said, running up to her as she fell. He caught her before she hit the ground.

"Don't worry about me, I left the other guys in worse condition," Fiona joked weakly.

"What happened," Sam asked worriedly.

"My debt has been fulfilled," Fiona said warily. She dug in her pocket and tossed something at Castiel.

He caught said item staring at it wide-eyed. Dean watched Castiel as Sam helped Fion up into a chair. He started looking at her side.

"Is that-?" Dean asked slowly.

"My grace," Castiel said.

 _To be Continued..._


	17. Q is for Quiet

**Q is for Quiet**

Dean sighed as he sunk into his chair. He was finally alone.

Castiel and John, now three years old, we're out looking for Charlie. The cat had not been home for a few days, and Castiel was worried. Dean was sure that she was okay. She was practically a wild animal at this point. Sam and Fiona were off on a hunt in Arizona. There was a possible Wendigo, or something of that nature. They were tracking down some missing hikers. It was a pretty simple hunt. They had been gone a few days, and probably would work for a few more.

Dean relaxed in his chair. He was going to enjoy his quiet time. It was few and far between that he got moments like this.

Over the years his life had become a little hectic. Less hunting, more family time. He rarely went on a hunt. He and Sam had become the information hub for hunters in the states. They called for help and info on their cases. Sam occasionally went on a hunt with Fiona, his girlfriend. Mostly the Winchester's kept to themselves. They had saved the world time, and time again, they deserved the time off. When the itch for a case arose, there was never a shortage of finding someone to watch John, whether it be Sam and Fiona, or Mary. They were one big family unit and helped each other out through thick and thin.

Dean was near sleep when a voice called out to him.

"Daddy!"

Dean smiled as John ran up to him. He caught the excited toddler. He picked him up in a hug.

"Dean, I'm sorry," Castiel said.

Dean looked up to the angel. He was holding a small box. Charlie was following him looking at the box. It was then he head the mewing coming from the box.

"No." Dean shook his head.

"Kitties!" John screeched excitedly.

"It seems Charlie has had kittens," Castiel said.

"No," Dean repeated, shaking his head.

"We will find them suitable homes," Castiel promised as he set the box down. He walked up to Dean with a smile.

"Fine," Dean sighed. He knew that John was going to want his own kitty. He wasn't one to deny the boy. "Minus one it seems."

He looked past the angel, John was holding a small black kitten. The kitten was nuzzling his cheek.

"It would appear we have another family member," Castiel chuckled.

"There goes my peace and quiet," Dean sighed.

Castiel just smiled and pecked Dean on the cheek. Everything was going to be just fine. He may never get peace and quiet again, but he wouldn't trade his boys for anything.


End file.
